Monster Academy - The Blood of Humans - Chapter Sixteen
Castle of Legends "Darren you up?" Alex called from her window, "Coming..." He replied, but Darren didn't sound right. Alex had heard that sound a few times, but she couldn't put her finger on where and what it was. She shrugged and thought it was nothing as she went to go sit on her bed and look at her tank of aquatic fish, all of them of some rare type humans didn't even have. She looked towards the window as she saw Darren's form climb through. "How are you doing? Being a vampire isn't easy and isn't fun. Well being a something you can't tell anyone about isn't fun in general actually." Darren nodded, not looking at her, he seemed to be trying to keep his distance, trying to hold something back. "Darren? What's wrong?" When he looked up at her, his red eyes were filled with blood lust...and then...he pounced on her. He bit straight into her neck drinking her blood. He couldn't help it, his lust had grown so much and he needed blood, and truth be told...to him her blood smelled intoxicating, it tasted divine to. He didn't know why though. Alex screamed though after the shock of being pinned down by him and drunken by him was gone, "what the hell Darren?" She pushed him off her, watching him wipe away the blood from his mouth, he still stared at her as if she was a snack instead of a person though, he looked down at his hand, the excess blood from her staining it. But with a guilty look, he said "I-I I'm sorry...I didn't mean it..I swear!" he stepped back in guilt and disgust from himself, he then jumped out of Alex's room. Running and not turning back. He couldn't even believe or begin to imagine what he had just done. It was like a horror story come to life. Darren kept on running though because he was afraid that if he stopped and he had the chance to go back to her or her finding him, that he'd bite her again and never stop, her blood was like a drug. It was like the ones he used a few years back, except the only negative effect was that it made him feel terrible and disgusted afterwards, there wasn't even a bad after taste in his mouth afterwards, if he didn't have a conscious he knew for sure he'd just keep on gulping down the liquid gold. So, he ran. "Darren wait!" Alex called after him, but he was gone. "It's fine! I know it wasn't your fault!" She screamed into the blackness of the night. "Darren! Come back! You couldn't help yourself!" She sighed though, "oh god..this isn't good.." But she put her hand to her neck where Darren had bitten her, she pulled it away and looked at the scarlet crimson of her own blood, the metallically scent filling the air. "Oh Darren..."